


Karaoke Kisses

by Yallsehood



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bars, College AU, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human AU, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Karaoke, Kissing, M/M, Remy and Roman fluff, Roman And Remy, Roman And Remy sing karaoke, Roman Knightly, Sanders Sides College AU, Sanders Sides fluff, Sassy lassies, Take A Hint from Victorious, Virgil is lowkey mentioned if you pay attention, dramatic bois, karaoke bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallsehood/pseuds/Yallsehood
Summary: Even without alcohol, Remy and Roman had their own way of making fun. Talking to strangers, dancing to other people singing, and - of course - singing themselves. It was no surprise that Roman and Remy enjoyed singing. They were not strangers to the bartender. Remy and Roman would not only perform bodacious duets, but some pretty sassy solos as well.(Some of the dialogue is song lyrics)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Karaoke Kisses

Every once in a while stress is good. Healthy little doses, right? Well, college wasn’t so kind to only give small doses of stress. There were times where it just built up to me too much. That was why Remy and Roman started going out every once in a while. It was a break from stress, social media, and assholes. (Well, hopefully it was a break from assholes). That was the goal at least.

Quickly, Remy ran his fingers through his brunette hair that was dyed pink at the tips. He was currently waiting for Roman to come pick him up at his dorm. He took these nights out very seriously. Even if he didn’t feel his best, he has to be looking his best. That was why he was sitting on the edge of his vanity while putting on his silver hoop earrings. Normally, Remy wore studs, but he was feeling a bit more showy than normal. He wanted to look more than fabulous. 

Shortly after getting the piercings into his ears, he heard a rhythmic knock at the door. He noted the person’s knuckles had hit the door five times. He could recognize this as the knock from Frozen, and he knew the person beyond the cherry wood door of his dorm room was Roman. He placed his reflective sunglasses on his head as he opened the door. “Hello, hello.” He said.

Roman Knightly was a few inches taller than Remy, so he was looking down at the sassy caffeine addict. He was definitely ready to go out. He had on his white jeans, yellow belt, red t-shirt, and his white jacket on. The white jeans had a crown on the back left pocket. It matched the crown on his white jacket. Along with that, Roman was wearing makeup. It was something he’d do on occasion. The red glitter on Roman’s eyelid was what was catching Remy’s eye. “I’d say my eyes are up here, but it seems I’ve caught your attention.”

“Is that glitter eyeliner or glitter eyeshadow?”

“Little bit of both, Rems.” Roman muttered, looking at him. He was just leaning in the doorway. His brown eyes took Remy up and down. “Aren’t you going to be cold? It’s supposed to rain tonight.” 

The outfit Remy was wearing did not offer the same kind of coverage Roman’s did. He was wearing black high waisted shorts, a crop top, his leather jacket, and knee high socks that read ‘diva’. He had black boots that cut off his under his ankle that had a small heel on them. “I’m in a mood, Roman. Besides, a hoe never gets cold.” He hummed. 

Roman sighed as he checked his phone one last time. He sent a text back to whoever was messaging him. “Ready to go?”

“If you’d put the damn cellular on airplane mode? Absolutely.” Remy said. He strapped his messenger bag around his being. “Who’re you texting.”

“Roommate. Just letting him know I might get back late.”

“Did you remember your key, hun?”

“I lost it, Rems. Just asking him to keep the door open.”

“Does he usually lock it?” 

“No, he’s a bit paranoid.” 

“Paranoid?”

“Oh, right. I forgot he dislikes that word.” Roman answered quickly. It seemed every conversation these two had was fast paced. Roman could keep up no problem even while texting. After finishing his response to his anxious roommate, he placed the phone on airplane mode and gestured for Roman to lead the way out. 

The two of them decided to take Roman’s car to the karaoke bar. Roman knew the way there very well by now. The bar was one of him and Remy’s favorite places to hangout. It tended to have good people inside, and there was karaoke! Sure, Roman could sing all the time, but it was much more fun when he could sing in front of an audience. Besides, everyone seemed to love him there. It was something Roman could use to boost his confidence from time to time. 

Remy was drinking a lemonade he had. It wasn’t Starbucks, but that’s because he didn’t have time to stop there today. A tragedy. He had been trying to finish the lemonade all day, and he told himself he’d finish it before he ordered a single drink at that karaoke bar. After all, the drinks there were quite tasty. 

When the boys had arrived, there was a charismatic smile on Roman’s face. It was no secret that Roman enjoyed going to the karaoke bar. Not to mention, he was always glad to go out with Remy after a stressful week like he just had. “Don’t look so tense.” Remy remarked as he noticed that Roman was carrying himself a little different than usual. 

“Can you blame me for still trying to let go?” Roman inquired as he opened the door for the both of them. He had a lot of projects due this past week. He was glad he was finally done with it all. Everything was finally beginning to feel okay again. All the stress had given his shoulders some extreme tension, and he had a migraine nearly all week from it all. Finally, he could let it all go. Everything would be alright… he hoped. 

As he walked in, Remy rolled his eyes at Roman’s question. In all honesty, he couldn’t blame Roman for still trying to let go of it all. He just did not want to get into a conversation like that right now. For now, the outside world did not exist. For all Remy cared, it was just him, Roman, and the karaoke bar. That was all that mattered. That was all that counted. 

Upon entering, Remy threw away his lemonade so he could order a drink. He asked for a virgin drink, of course. He was not sure it would be fair to Roman for him to be drunk. Besides, Remy wasn’t really looking to deal with a hangover the next morning; the caffeine lover did not always drink responsibly. Correction: he  _ rarely _ drinks responsibly. Tonight felt different for some reason. Remy just had a feeling he did not want to be drunk. 

Even without alcohol, Remy and Roman had their own way of making fun. Talking to strangers, dancing to other people singing, and - of course - singing themselves. It was no surprise that Roman and Remy enjoyed singing. They were not strangers to the bartender. Remy and Roman would not only perform bodacious duets, but some pretty sassy solos as well. It got them very nice applause at times. Hell, sometimes they’d be the last two there, and would get to sing the last song of the night. They always seemed to have a good time there.... But tonight was different. 

After performing a pop duet, Roman let out a soft chuckle. He only got alarmed when he felt Remy grasp his wrist. He looked over at the shorter male with one of his brows raised in question. “Rems, is something-”

“Ex.” He muttered. Remy sighed as he shook his head and pulled Roman into a nearby booth to talk to him. “My ex, I just saw him leave the bar, but it’s needless to say that his friends are still probably lurking around.”

It was easy for Roman to recall Remy’s ex-boyfriend. He just did not expect that douche to crash at their favorite bar. “You know if that jackass comes anywhere near you I’d take him down for you, Remy.”

Sighing, Remy ran his fingers through his hair. “Babes, I know. Hell, I even would if I ever got the chance. I’d kick him right in the shins.” He muttered. He looked around the bar for a moment. He was worried, but he tried not to let it show. Still, it was evident in Remy’s eyes. Remy bit his lip as he looked back at Roman. “If a little bitch like him is around, there's no telling what kind of people are here.” 

“Remy, this has always been a good place.”

“Good things never stay, hun.”

“What’re you saying?”   
“I’m saying maybe we need to find a new karaoke bar.”

It took the other a moment to respond. Roman just shook his head. “No…” He started. He wasn’t going to give up some bar just because there might be some indecent people around. There are indecent people everywhere. They can’t be outrun. “Remy, we are staying. This is our place. We are familiar with the bartender. We love it here!”    
“You really think we can still have a good time when an asshole like him is around?”

“Didn’t you say he just left?”

The shorter let out a soft hum. Remy just gave a nod. He was sure that they could still have a good time. He even saw a cute guy wave at him from across the bar. At that, Remy was a tad bit distracted. “A good time is in sight.” He muttered. “And that good time has a cute best friend who’s waving at us.” 

With that, the princely like a young man was distracted as well. Harmless flirting with strangers always sounded fun. Besides, it could always turn into something more. It had been so long since Roman had been on a date. It seemed the only times he ever went out was with his best friend. Well, that and when he would drag his roommate out of the dorm every once in a while. Not that there was anything wrong with Remy though. He enjoyed his time out with Remy more than he enjoyed time out with his roommate. In fact, going on a date with Remy sounded fun… Anyhow, flirting seemed exciting. 

It was not long before Remy and Roman were chatting with these chumps. They appeared very nice at first, and very good looking. That was where the good things stopped. These guys were not particularly nice to Remy and Roman. There was something so rude about the way they spoke. In truth, they didn’t seem to have interest in anything Remy and Roman were saying. Besides, they were talking about what they did in their free time. Roman gave a questionable look to Remy to tell him he was uninterested.

Remy rolled his eyes, clearly bored with the conversation. He was missing his phone more than anything right now, but he had left it in Roman’s car for good measure. The no phone rule was killer in a bad way. These guys just wanted to flirt, have a good time, but they were impolite. Needless to say, Remy was worried that the point he made earlier was right: the karaoke bar just was not fun anymore. 

Not wanting to give in to the fact his favorite place to be might be bad, Roman looked over at the unoccupied karaoke stage. “Do you two sing?” One of the strangers had asked when he watched Roman look at the stage.

“Uh, duh.” Remy nearly scowled. “This is a karaoke bar, and we are regulars, aren’t you?” 

“No, we’re new around here.” The stranger sitting next to Remy asked. Notably, he was sitting a bit too close for comfort. 

The second stranger wrapped an arm Roman, “Why don’t you show us how it’s done, sweetheart?”

Quickly moving to get up, Roman stood up. He grabbed Remy’s hand to pull him out of the booth these two creeps were sitting in. He was not letting one of them come close to him or Remy after this. “Yeah, we can handle that.” 

“I’m sure you could, princess.” 

After hearing that, Remy swallowed. He quickly went to the man who worked the karaoke machine with Roman. He could tell how pissed Roman was. Remy was too. “What’re you thinking?”   
“I think you know what I’m thinking. I’ll do the song request. You go dedicate these to those two touchy strangers in that booth.”

Without questioning him, Remy went up the microphone stand on the little stage. He slid his sunglasses on since the lights were a bit bright up there. He took the microphone on the right since he knew that Roman preferred the left. “Hey there, lovely people. We just wanted to dedicate this little song to those two young men over there.”

“Hello, boys.” Roman gave a little wave. Soon after the music started, and he sent a smirk over to Remy. He knew Remy could sing the song because they’d performed it before. Roman quickly grabbed the microphone. If the signature ‘La’s at the beginning of the song were not an indication the flirtatious strangers were in danger, Roman’s first line of lyrics was. “Why am I always by the boys I never like? I can always see them coming from the left or from the right.” He sang. 

These two were not shy to put on a show. Remy looked right over at the stranger that was trying to get into his pants. “I don’t want to be a priss, I’m just trying to be polite, but it always seems to bite me in the…” 

After Remy’s sly smirk, the two strangers also knew they were in for it. Roman and Remy carried more sass than most people could carry in their entire body. They were not afraid to call people out on being rude, shifty, or just downright awful. Their sassy energy seemed to really come out by the chorus of the song. “Get your hands off my hips, or I’ll punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my- hey! Take a hint, take a hint.”

The entire bar was intrigued by the two boys taking the stage with an audacious song like this. Still, Remy and Roman were doing very well. They even seemed to have a bit of choreography to go with the lyrics. 

If the flirty boys weren’t scared before, they should have been. Roman and Remy made their way over to that booth by the time they reached the bridge of the song. “What about no don’t you get? So go and tell your friends, I’m not really interested.”

“It’s about time that you’re leaving.” 

Remy held up three fingers, “I’m gonna count to three and-”

“Open my eyes and you’ll be gone.” Roman would make sure assholes like these guys were never welcomed in this bar again. That’s when Remy began counting.    
“One…” 

“Get your hands off my-”

“Two…” Remy was notably putting a finger down every time he said a line. He only had one finger left, and it seemed these guys were actually trying to leave the bar. 

“Or I’ll punch you in the-”

“Three…”

“Stop your staring at my-”

“Hey! Take a hint, Take a hint.” After directly calling these boys out for their bad behavior, Roman and Remy made their way back to the karaoke bar’s stage. They gladly watched those strangers leave as they finished their song. 

It was nice to hear all the other patrons of the bar cheer for them. Part of Roman wondered if it was because they got two rude men out of the bar, or maybe it was just because their singing was that good. It was quite nice. He looked over at Remy. “Better now, huh?”

Remy shrugged a bit. It was almost as if he was getting a little shy. He looked at his best friend as he put his sunglasses on his head. “Yeah, you’re not mad anymore?”   
Roman shook his head, his mind now wandering to the thought he had before they started flirting with those two strangers. What if he did go on a date with Remy? He did not want to ruin their perfect friendship. He just felt like they would have a good time. 

“Ro? You okay?”

The thoughts in his heads were racing. Suddenly, Roman was not a man of too many words. He just looked over at Remy. Gently, but quickly, he grabbed his hand and pulled him into a sweet kiss. He was somewhat worried he would be rejected. That was why he was not surprised when Remy pulled away from the kiss. 

Remy was a bit shocked as he looked up at his taller best friend. His own fingers grazing his own lips in confusion. Did that really just happen? His best friend, Roman Knightly, just kissed him? It took Remy a moment to process. After that moment of silence, causing Roman quite the gay panic, Remy went on his tip toes and kissed Roman.

Quickly, Roman wrapped his arms around Remy’s waist and kissed him on the stage of the karaoke bar. All of his tension in his shoulders had completely disappeared. This night had turned out a lot better than he thought it was going to. Perhaps they should go out to karaoke bars more often. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I know this oneshot is fluffy, and that’s not normally my thing. I hope you enjoyed it. I know my interpretation of Roman isn’t great, but I tried my best. Roman and Remy singing Take A Hint from Victorious was just a fun idea I had. 
> 
> I’d like to dedicate this oneshot to my friends who’re reading this and supported me when I had the idea!


End file.
